rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Trista Zilla
Trista Zilla is the main singer of the Opera House and Anzan's girlfriend. She is role-played by Skyebreeze. History Trista was born to two loving parents at a seaside home near the Atlantic Ocean. She was a very happy child and loved every moment she had with her parents. Trista were given books of riddles and a little marionette on her birthdays, including a travel guide to Europe and America from her father. Trista lost her parents mysteriously after they left for a night out and she was to live with her uncle and aunt in a dreary house near a cliff. These relatives were abusive and made Trista do everything around the house and didn't give her much food other than food scraps and fish heads, forcing Trista to sometimes dig in the garbage for something edible. The aunt was abusing Trista emotionally because of her jealousy toward her niece's beauty and refusing to acknowledge that she herself is unattractive. The aunt would tell her that she was nothing, ugly, and that nobody would tolerate her existence. After turning twelve, Trista wanted to teach her tormentors a lesson and began to secretly tamper with the items that made her uncle and aunt happy the most: her uncle loved to oil his hair back, and the aunt had a wig on. The uncle screamed when he saw that his hair was blond instead of red, and the aunt's wig was cut up and ruined. Trista fled with her few possessions and all the food in the pantry and fridge that she could carry, before her relatives realized that she committed the acts and traveled on foot away from her relatives' house. She eventually made it to an opera house that opened after many years of closing and decided to work there as a cleaning lady and later became a singer. While there, she noticed a figure in the rafters and went to see who it was and that is when she met Anzan. The two of them talked and realized how much they had in common and she didn't mind Anzan's birthmark. Trista and Anzan started becoming a couple and worked together in committing acts around the Opera House. She would give the managers a note from Anzan and if the demands aren't met, she would curse the managers with something horrible and sneaks in a voice-changing potion that she made onto the stage where singers were. Personality Before her parents' death, Trista was a happy child that loved riddles and challenges others in contests. When she was living with her uncle and aunt, her personality changed drastically; her happiness was taken away from her, and her relatives work her like a dog. By twelve, she has become a quiet, yet vengeful girl, who plotted on how to take away what her uncle and aunt love the most. She uses riddles in how she explains what's going to happen to something to someone's items. Relationships Daniella the Marionette *Trista's gift on her 6th birthday. Before meeting Anzan, the marionette was Trista's only friend and through her power, it came to life. Daniella acts as Trista's spy within the Opera's prop department and keeps an eye on the staff. Anzan *Trista's love interest. They met while Trista worked as a cleaning lady when the Opera House opened after being abandoned for many years. When they realized that they were similiar when it came to being abused by people they trust, they decided to work together and excite things around the Opera House. Anzan taught her how to make potions that causes a person's voice to change into that of an animal. Symphony Rose Celeste *Trista is on the fence with Symphony. She respects Symphony in regards to being Anzan's sister figure, but doesn't like Symphony to try and stop their deeds. Trivia *Trista means "sorrowful" in Latin. *Her last name, Zilla means "shadow" in Hebrew. *Parts of Trista's childhood is inspired by James and the Giant Peach. Gallery Marionette puppet - pixie girl.jpg|Daniella the Marionette Anzan1.jpg|Anzan Symphony1.jpg|Symphony Trista.jpg|Trista's primary outfit Trista2.jpg|Travel outfit Trista4.jpg|Trista's hooded outfit Trista5.jpg|Trista's cleaning lady outfit Trista6.jpg|Trista's singer outfit Trista3.jpg|Trista's dress clothes Trista8.jpg|Trista's sleepwear Category:Skyebreeze Category:Females Category:Star Fairies Category:Orphans Category:Power users Category:Adults Category:No Center Category:Evil Category:Neutral